Lachlan Gillespie
Lachlan "Lachy" Gillespie (born October 23, 1985) is the current purple wiggle, he had many roles. For example, he played Captain Feathersword a few times in the Dorothy the Dinosaur shows, and planned to replace Jeff Fatt as the purple wiggle in mid 2012. He has two younger brothers. Like Emma, Lachy also watched the Wiggles when he was a kid according to The Saturday Cafe radio interview. One time, he appeared on the original 1996 music video of Ding Dong Merrily on High. As of March 2015 he announced his two year relationship with yellow wiggle Emma Watkins. In May 2015, Lachy announced the news that he and Emma are engaged after two years relationship. They were married April 8th, 2016. He is the same age as Cassandra Halloran, which they were both born on October 23rd. Gallery File:LachyasaBaby.jpg|Lachy as a baby File:TheGillespieKids.jpg|Lachy, Boon and Cameron Gillespie File:LachyGillespie,FrancineCainandGemmaWaddington.jpg|Lachy, Francine Cain and Gemma Waddington File:LachyGillespieandNatalieO'Donnell.jpg|Lachy and Natalie O'Donnell LachyGillespieSingingMousetrapHeart.jpg|Lachy in "Mousetrap Heart" music video LachyGillespiePlayingPiano.jpg|Lachy playing the piano LachyGillespieinMousetrapHeartEndCredits.jpg|Lachy in "Mousetrap Heart" end credits LachlanGillespieasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Lachy as Captain Feathersword LachyGillespieandPaulPaddick.jpg|Lachy and Paul Paddick LachyGillespie.jpg|Lachlan "Lachy" Gilliespie Wags'TitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Lachy's name for Wags the Dog in "Surfer Jeff" end credits LachyGillespieandRingo.jpg|Lachy and Ringo the Ringmaster LachyGillespieinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Lachy in "Getting Strong" concert LachyGillespieandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy the Dinosaur LachyGillespieandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Lachy and Henry the Octopus Lachyintraining.jpg|Lachy Gillespie In Training LachyWiggle.jpg|Lachy as The New Jeff LachyGillespieinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Lachy in Hot Potato Studios LachyGillespieandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Lachy and Emma Watkins LachyGillespieandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword LachyGillespieinCelebration!.jpg|Lachy in "Celebration!" LachyasLittleBunnyFooFoo.jpg|Lachy as Bunny FooFoo LachyGillespieatParisAirport.jpg|Lachy at Paris airport LachyGillespieandMichaelJones.jpg|Lachy and Michael Jones LachyatBarcelonaBeach.jpg|Lachy at Barcelona Beach LachyinSpain.jpg|Lachy in Spain LachyatCasaMiranda.jpg|Lachy at Casa Miranda LachyGillespie,CaterinaMeteandMichaelJones.jpg|Lachy, Caterina, Michael LachyGillespieandMichaelJones.jpg|Lachy and Michael LachyGillespieandJeffFatt.jpg|Lachy and Jeff Fatt LachyGillespieandSimonPryce.jpg|Lachy and Simon Pryce LachyGillespieonFitzness.jpg|Lachy on Fitzness LachyGillespieinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Lachy in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra LachyasCaptainFeatherswordinBackstage.jpg|Lachy as Captain Feathersword in backstage LachyGillespieinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Lachy in "Greg Speaks!" LachyGillespieandNickHutchinson.jpg|Lachy and Nick Lachy.jpg|Lachy's name in 2013 TheWigglesandLachyGillespie.jpg|The Wiggles and Lachy LachyinChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Lachy in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" LachyasDrKnickerbocker.png|Lachy as Dr. Knickerbocker LachyGillespieonChristmas.jpg|Lachy on Christmas Day LachyandhisParents.jpg|Lachy and his parents LachyandCameronGillespie.jpg|Lachy and his brother Cameron Wags'TitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Lachy's name for Wags the Dog in "Taking Off!" end credits LachyGillespieandMichaelRobertKing.jpg|Lachy and Michael Robert King LachyGillespieandAnthonyField.jpg|Lachy and Anthony Field File:LachyGillespieinTownsville.png|Lachy in Townsville File:WakeUpLachy!Sign.jpg|Lachy holding a "Wake Up Lachy!" sign File:LachyGillespiePlayingGolf.jpg|Lachy playing golf LachyasCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!NorthAmericanTour.jpg|Lachy as Captain Feathersword in the Taking Off! North American tour LachyGillespieinNewYorkInterview.jpg|Lachy in New York interview LachyGillespieJuggling.jpg|Lachy juggling while in a Cookie Monster shirt Wags'VoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Lachy's name for Wags' voice-over in "Go Santa Go!" end credits LachyinTheWigglesWorldTourShirt.jpg|Lachy in The Wiggles World Tour shirt LachyGillespieinTheSacredHearts.jpg|Lachy in "The Sacred Hearts" File:LachyGillespiein2015.jpg|Lachy in 2015 AnthonyField,SamMcFaddenandLachlanGillespie.jpg|Lachy with Anthony Field an Sam McFadden LachyandEmmain2015.jpg|Lachy and Emma LachyandEmmaEngaged.jpg|Lachy and Emma are engaged LachyinLachy!Live.png|Lachy in "Lachy! Live" LachyGillespieandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraDVD.png|Lachy holding a copy of the The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra DVD LachlanGillespieinSoldierOnJam.png|Lachlan in the Soldier On Jam EmmaandLachymarried.jpg|Lachy and Emma were married on April 8, 2016 10433143_10152527548826792_1962844350841237435_n.jpg|Lachy and some kids 14572995_1293254877360185_2482114356868301573_n.jpg|Lachy speaking french 14601095_10154769376672018_6419996365165420866_n.jpg|Lachy in Ottawa,Canada 14516591_868110523325913_3462849432444201943_n.jpg|Lachy playing Piano in Canada 14572360_10154796776842018_2597351718860756996_n.jpg|Lachy in Canada ILoveitWhenitRains2017Promo.png EagleRockPromo3.png EagleRockPromo2.png FeelingHungry2017Promo4.png FeelingHungry2017Promo.png DothePropeller!2017Promo4.png External links * https://www.facebook.com/LachyThePurpleWiggle/ * https://www.facebook.com/lach.ness.75 Category:People Category:Wiggle Members Category:New Wiggles Category:Singers Category:Pianists Category:Born in 1980's Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Non-Catholic Category:Christian Category:Scorpio Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Child Performers Category:Children Category:1996 Category:1991 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2010 Category:Songwriters